


Do zobaczenia Harry

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [42]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marchewka69: Larry. Chłopaki są po czterdziestce albo i po pięćdziesiątce. Harry jest powaznie chory (wymysl na co) i tylko leży w szpitalu. Louis i pielęgniarki ciągle się nim zajmują. L praktycznie mieszka w szpitalu. Dba o swojego chorego męża, powtarza mu ciągle, że go kocha, że jest dla niego wszystkim i zawsze będzie. Taki smutny i troskliwy Lou poproszę ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do zobaczenia Harry

Opadłem na kanapę, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało mojego męża. Ułożyłem głowę na jego ramieniu, czując jak Harry obejmuje mnie i całuje w czubek głowy.  
\- Dzieci poszły spać? – usłyszałem jego zachrypnięty głos, przy moim uchu.  
\- Liz śpi, ale James chciał poczytać książkę. Dałem mu pół godziny – odpowiedziałem ziewając głośno.  
\- Zmęczony?  
Pokiwałem głową w ramach odpowiedzi, zamykając oczy i delektując się się ciepłem i zapachem mojego męża.  
\- To może też już udamy się do sypialni? – zaproponował.  
\- Za chwilę – mruknąłem – dobrze mi tak jak jest teraz – mocniej się w niego wtuliłem.  
Harry zachichotał, ponownie całując mnie w głowę, ale pozwolił mi zostać tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Czułem jak odpływam. W pewnym momencie do moich uszu doszedł odległy głos Harry’ego, który mnie nawoływał.  
\- Louis – mruknąłem coś, nie mając ochoty otwierać oczu.  
\- Lou, skarbie, obudź się – ponownie do moich uszu doszedł ten zachrypnięty głos.  
Niechętnie podniosłem powieki i pierwsze co zarejestrowałem to ból w plecach i karku. Zamrugałem kilka razy i nagle nie znajdowałem się w salonie, własnego domu. Zniknęło przyjemne ciepło emitowane przez drugie ciało. Świadomość, że mój sen to wspomnienie z przed kilku lat, wywołała nieprzyjemne ukłucie w moim sercu. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Siedziałem na fotelu, obok szpitalnego łóżka. Po drugiej stronie stała aparatura, która wydawała ciche pikanie. Blado niebieskie ściany i zapach chemikaliów. Byłem w sali szpitalnej, a na łóżku oparty o poduszki siedział mój ukochany. Zielone tęczówki uważnie obserwowały moją twarz.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – mój głos był zachrypnięty od snu, więc odchrząknąłem.  
\- Dobrze – posłał w moim kierunku słaby uśmiech, na który nie dałem się nabrać. Wiedziałem, że tak nie jest, ale on nie chciał mnie martwić.  
Minął rok odkąd dowiedzieliśmy się, że Harry ma białaczkę w dość mocno zaawansowanym stanie. Po poddaniu się przez Harry’ego szeregu badań, okazało się, że jedyną możliwością jest przeszczep. Niestety był problem ze znalezieniem dawcy. Od roku Harry znajdował się w szpitalu, a ja nie chcąc go opuszczać, praktycznie tu zamieszkałem. Widziałem jak z dnia na dzień słabł coraz bardziej i modliłem się o odnalezienie dawcy. Niestety jak dotąd się nie udało.  
Przyjrzałem się uważnie Harry’emu. Jego twarz była blada i lekko poszarzała. Pokrywały ją liczne zmarszczki. Wargi spierzchnięte i popękane. Zielone tęczówki powoli traciły swój blask, a zamiast burzy loków, miał na głowie granatową chustkę.  
\- Lou, byłeś tu całą noc? – chwycił moją dłoń, w swoją o wiele większą.  
\- Przysnęło mi się – skłamałem, chociaż wiedziałem, że mi nie wierzy. Wiedział, że specjalnie tu zostałem. Nie lubił, kiedy nie wracałem do domu, tylko cały czas siedziałem z nim w szpitalu.  
\- Lou, musisz o siebie dbać. Wystarczy, że ja jestem w szpitalu – ścisnął moją dłoń.  
\- Ale… - chciałem zaprotestować.  
\- Proszę Lou.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwałem zrezygnowany głową.  
Na jego bladej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia.  
\- No, a teraz się ze mną należycie przywitaj – zarządził.  
Zachichotałem pochylając się do przodu i składając czuły pocałunek, na jego wargach.  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie – wymruczałem.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
*****  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson – spojrzałem w stronę z której dochodził głos. Za dużym kontuarem, należącym do recepcji siedziała pulchna pielęgniarka. Jej rude włosy były spięte w koka, na piegowatym nosie znajdowały się okulary, w czarnych prostych oprawkach, a jej usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechy.  
\- Dzień dobry Meg – odwzajemniłem uśmiech.  
\- Prezent dla męża? – spytała wskazując ręką, na bukiet fioletowego bzu i niewielki koszyk w moich dłoniach.  
\- Tak – pokiwałem głową i ruszyłem dalej, przez tak dobrze znany mi korytarz. Co chwile mówiłem ciche dzień dobry, spotykając znane mi osoby.  
W końcu dotarłem do odpowiedniej sali. Wszedłem do środka i od razu powitały mnie cztery głosy. No tak jak w każdą sobotę do Harry’ego wpadli Liam, Zayn i Niall.  
\- Cześć chłopaki – posłałem im szeroki uśmiech i podchodząc do łóżka – Cześć kochanie – pocałowałem zielonookiego. Spojrzałem w jego oczy i ujrzałem w nich blask, którego dawno nie dane było mi dostrzec. Wiedziałem, że jest szczęśliwy i dobrze się bawi, a to z kolei uszczęśliwiało mnie.  
\- Co tam masz? – skinął głową na moje dłonie.  
\- To dla ciebie – podałem mu bukiet i koszyk.  
\- Li, mógłbyś wziąć tamten wazon i nalać do niego wody? – Harry wskazał dłonią na szafkę, obok drzwi, gdzie stał biały, ceramiczny wazon.  
Liam skinął głową i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, które ja od razu zająłem.  
\- A tu co jest? – sięgnął po koszyk, otwierając pokrywkę.  
\- Kilka smakołyków.  
\- A…  
\- Banany też są – nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć.  
\- Kocham cię – uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki, które uwielbiałem.  
*****  
\- Tato – jęknął James – Wróć z nami do domu.  
Dzisiaj nasze dzieci również postanowiły odwiedzić Harry’ego. James siedział po drugiej stronie łóżka, podczas gdy Liz leżała obok mojego męża, wtulona w jego ramiona i zaczynała przysypiać.  
\- James, jedźcie z Liz do domu. Ja wrócę później – nie chciałem zostawiać Harry’ego. Odkąd przebywał w szpitalu, nie lubiłem siedzieć w domu, a tym bardziej spać w naszej sypialni. Brakowało mi jego ciepłego ciała w łóżku. Nie umiałem bez niego zasnąć.  
\- Jasne – prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi – Znając ciebie zostaniesz tutaj przez następne kilka dni, i dopiero kiedy wygonią cię stąd pracownicy wrócisz.  
\- Wrócę dzisiaj – próbowałem go przekonać.  
\- Nie wierzę ci. Proszę wróć z nami – w jego niebieskich tęczówkach dostrzegłem błaganie, jednak kiedy zauważył, że nic mu to nie pomoże spojrzał na Harry’ego szukając u niego wsparcia.  
\- Lou, dzieci mają rację. Powinieneś pojechać do domu, odpocząć i dopiero później wrócić – spojrzał na mnie uśmiechając się słabo. Pomimo tego nie udało mu się ukryć ogromnego zmęczenia i fatalnego samopoczucia. Wyglądał dzisiaj potwornie, bałem się, że w najbliższym czasie może nastąpić najgorsze. Chociaż starałem się pozbyć tych myśli. Dlatego też nie chciałem opuszczać szpitala. Każda chwila spędzona z Harrym była dla mnie cenna.  
\- Ale…  
\- Proszę, skarbie – nie pozwolił mi dokończyć – Naprawdę powinieneś odpocząć. Zobaczymy się jutro.  
\- Obiecujesz? – czułem jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Na szczęście udało mi się je powstrzymać.  
\- Obiecuję – pokiwał głową.  
\- No dobrze.  
Na twarzy James pojawił się szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia. Zaczął szturchać Liz, aby się ocknęła i już po chwili stałą obok brata.  
\- Do zobaczenia tatusiu – cmoknęła Harry’ego w policzek.  
Nasz syn przytulił go i po chwili skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, mówią mi, że czekają na mnie przy samochodzie.  
\- Na pewno mam iść? – spytałem, mając nadzieję, że powie mi, aby został.  
\- Tak Lou, wypocznij i zobaczymy się jutro – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dobranoc – pochyliłem się składając delikatny pocałunek na jego spierzchniętych wargach.  
\- Dobranoc, kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
*****  
Z głębokiego snu wyrwał mnie dźwięk telefonu, który znajdował się w salonie. Niechętnie wygrzebałem się z wygodnego, ciepłego łóżka w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu. Miałem przeczucie, że to nie będą dobre wieści, zważając na porę. Była 5:30. Dotarłem do salonu i w momencie, w którym podniosłem słuchawkę, ujrzałem jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi zaspany James.  
\- Halo? – mój głos był zachrypnięty.  
\- Pan Tomlinson? – po drugiej rozległ się kobiecy głos, który tak dobrze znałem To była Meg.  
\- T-tak.  
\- Przykro mi. Dzisiejszej nocy zmarł pana mąż – wiem, że później jeszcze coś mówiła, ale tylko tyle byłem w stanie usłyszeć, zanim słuchawka wypada mi z rąk. Kolana się pode mną ugięły, tym samym wywołując mój upadek na puszysty dywan. Po policzkach płynęły łzy, które zamazywały mi obraz. Czułem jak mój żołądek się skręca, wywołując mdłości. Zacząłem szlochać, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.  
\- Nie, Harry – mówiłem przez łzy wpadając jakby w trans, kiedy z moich ust wydobywał się potok słów – Tak bardzo cię kocham. Dlaczego? Obiecałeś, że dzisiaj się zobaczymy. Dlaczego? Ja nie umiem żyć bez ciebie. Nie potrafię. Jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić to dołączyć do ciebie. To właśnie powinienem zrobić, dołączyć do ciebie.  
\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz?! – krzyk mojego syna dotarł do moich uszu.  
Spojrzałem na Jamesa, stał nade mną. Po jego policzkach spływały zły, a twarz wyrażała wściekłość.  
\- Chcesz nas zostawić?! Tego właśnie chcesz, pozbawić swoje dzieci drugiego rodzica?! Nie masz prawa tak mówić! Tata na pewno by tego nie chciał! On chce, abyśmy byli szczęśliwi! Masz żyć i się nami zajmować! Wiem, że cierpisz, ja i Liz też, właśnie dlatego musimy trzymać się razem! – wybuchnął, a ja jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zacząć jeszcze głośniej płakać.  
\- Przepraszam – spojrzałem na syna. James uklęknął obok mnie i mocno mnie przytuliła. Miał rację, nie mogłem zostawić własnych dzieci. Potrzebowały mnie. Harry na pewno by tego nie chciał.  
*****  
Można powiedzieć, że dzisiejsza pogoda nie mogła się zdecydować. Niebo było pokryte gęstymi, ciemnymi chmurami, z których padał deszcz, tylko po to by za chwilę się rozwiały i zaświeciło słońce.  
Stałem na cmentarzu, przed grobem mojego ukochanego. To właśnie dzisiaj obył się pogrzeb. Wszyscy już dawno się rozeszli, ale ja nie potrafiłem odejść. Nie umiałem teraz wrócić do normalnego życia, do życia bez niego.  
Poczułem niewielki ciężar na moim ramieniu. Spojrzałem w bok i spotkałem się z sarnimi, brązowymi oczami mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Lou, czas wracać – powiedział Liam.  
\- Stoisz tu już ponad godzinę – do moich uszu dotarł mocny irlandzki akcent.  
Odwróciłem się i ujrzałam również Zayna i Nialla.  
\- Co tu robicie?  
\- Twoje dzieci nas przysłały. Czekaja na ciebie w domu.  
\- Powinienem do nich wrócić – westchnąłem.  
\- Tak, czekają na ciebie. Potrzebują cię. – Zayn stanął po mojej drugiej stronie.  
\- Tak bardzo mi go brakuje – czułem jak po powieki znowu cisnął mi się łzy.  
\- Wiem – Niall od razu zgarnął mnie do uścisku, do którego po chwili dołączyła pozostała dwójka.  
\- On nigdy cię nie opuści – mruknął Liam – zawsze będzie w twoim sercu i wspomnieniach.  
\- A kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, znowu się spotkacie – dodał Zayn.  
Zapadła cisza, którą przerywało moje ciche pochlipywanie.  
\- Dzięki chłopaki – odezwałem się, kiedy udało mi się uspokoić – Kocham was.  
\- My ciebie też – odpowiedzieli chórem i całą czwórką udaliśmy się w stronę bramy cmentarnej.  
„Do zobaczenia Harry” pomyślałem spoglądając w niebo i w tym momencie, przesunęła się chmura, a na moją twarz padły ciepłe promienie słońca.


End file.
